Libération
by Phoenicia Balkov
Summary: OS: Je m'appel Kimi Lei Dao, je suis le toutou de Voltaire Hiwatari depuis de nombreuses années, mais quand le vieux clamse... je suis enfin LIBRE ! Kimi appartient à ma chérie Kaiyala


« Je suis enfin libre ».

Je ne parvenais pas encore à croire vraiment en cette phrase. Juste quatre mots qui pourtant sonnaient horriblement faux dans ma pensée. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un rêve. Un agréable rêve, mon cauchemar avait disparu, IL avait disparu. Voltaire Hiwatari, cet homme que je haïssais tant n'était plus de ce monde, en partie grâce à moi, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance. J'étai libre d'aller où je voulais, mais je n'aurai jamais ce que je désire par-dessus tout. Lui.

Marchant lentement le long d'une route du Japon, je le cherchai en silence, sans demander mon chemin, je n'en avais pas besoin, mon coeur me guiderait lui-même jusqu'à celui que je cherchai.

J'avoue, je n'y croyais pas vraiment et pourtant… voilà que j'étai face à lui, me dominant de toute sa hauteur il me toisait curieusement et méfiant. Il n'avait pas changé en cinq ans, il avait toujours le même visage renfrogné. Si j'avais pu, j'aurais voulu le toucher mais son regard m'en dissuada, il ne me reconnaissait pas.

- Kai ! m'exclamai-je. Je t'ai cherché partout !

- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en regardant mes vêtements.

Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas très bien habillé mais j'avais une excuse ! J'avais passé plusieurs jours à marcher et n'avais aucune affaire de rechange !

- Kimi, Kimiyo Lei Dao…, répondis-je, tu… tu ne te souviens pas de moi… ?

- Pourquoi le devrais-je ? lança-t-il.

Je restais stupéfaite, Voltaire m'avait dit que Kai ne me reconnaitrait certainement pas, mais de là à m'oublier complètement ! Je sentis un poids me comprimer la poitrine. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'il puisse m'oublier si facilement après tout ce que je lui avais fais.

- Parce que je…, commençais-je, on se connait ! On était à l'abbaye ensemble… et…

Ma voix se perdit et je ne pu prononcer un mot de plus. Il me regardait avec mépris, comme par le passé mais cette fois ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons. S'il ne se souvenait plus de moi, pourquoi agissait-il encore ainsi ?

- Je vois, dans ce cas ça ne dois pas être important si ça vient de là-bas, déclara-t-il froidement en me contournant.

- Kai, attends ! Je…, commençai-je une nouvelle fois.

- Désolé petite mais ça ne m'intéresse pas, me coupa-t-il.

Je restai figé sur place tandis qu'il s'éloignait, il m'avait appelé « petite » ! Il me prenait pour Kaiyala ou quoi ? Le coeur serré, je continuai ma route sans vraiment savoir où aller. Je fini par m'assoir sur un banc, dans un petit parc, les gamins jouaient joyeusement aux blades, ça et là se trouvait de magnifiques fleurs mais rien ne me fit sourire. Ni les enfants qui se battaient pour des idioties, ni les oiseaux qui ne se gêné pas pour faire leur besoin alors que des gens passés, ni les blagues qu'un gamin racontait à ses copains. Je n'esquissai pas le moindre sourire. Pourquoi sourire ? Faire semblant me servait à quoi ? Personne ne se souciait d'une jeune fille à l'apparence d'un clochard ! C'est ce que je disais mais je fus interrompu dans mes pensées par un raclement de gorge, je relevais la tête vers l'origine de ce bruit. Un garçon à l'air idiot, un grand sourire, des cheveux bleu nuit se tenait devant moi, à côté de lui, un petit blond à l'air aussi idiot m'observait.

- Vous êtes seule ? me demanda le blond. C'est pas prudent à cette heure-ci !

Je n'avais pas remarqué que le soleil s'était couché, bien trop plongeai dans mes pensés.

- Qu'importe, murmurais-je.

- Non ! s'exclama l'autre. Si tu es seule il ne faut pas que tu restes ici ! Ce parc est très mal fréquenté la nuit, allez ! Suis-nous, il y a de la place chez mon grand-père.

- Oh, je vois ce que tu veux dire par « très mal fréquenté », soupirai-je, merci mais ça ne m'intéresse pas !

- Non ! C'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, on essaye juste de te sauver la vie, dit-il fièrement.

- Ma vie n'a plus de raison d'être sauvé, elle a perdu son importance, expliquai-je.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour mourir maintenant ! répliqua-t-il.

Décidément, ils étaient vraiment collant ces deux-là ! Malheureusement pour moi, ils avaient raison, je devais bien le reconnaitre. Accepter leur invitation allée contre mes principes mais je n'avais pas le choix avec ma situation, j'acceptai donc, bon gré mal gré et les suivais chez le grand-père de celui qui se nommait Tyson. Son nom me disait vaguement quelque chose, mais je n'arrivai pas à mettre le doigt dessus, qui plus est, je n'en avais rien à faire. Le blond lui, se nommait Max et il resta avec nous pour dîner.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, je me sentais un peu mieux mais toujours pas prête à « survivre » à ce que Kai m'avait dit. Certes, je devais aller de l'avant, mais comment le pourrais-je dans ces conditions ? J'avais passé une bonne partie de ma vie à le « protéger », à ma façon, il fallait l'avouer, mais à le protéger quand même ! Et ce n'était que ce que je récoltai en remerciements ? Non, je n'abandonnerai pas ! Quitte à en souffrir encore plus, autant que je lui fasse comprendre à quel point je l'aimai, j'étais déterminée. Après le petit déjeuné, un petit avec des lunettes et un ordinateur qui parle se pointa, Kenny. Suivit d'une fille hystérique qui me tapait sur les nerfs, Hilary et d'un grand garçon aux cheveux d'un noir de jais et avec un air félin, Ray. Je n'aimai pas me présenter mais je le fis, par politesse. Maintenant qu'IL n'était plus de ce monde, je n'avais plus de raison d'être si imbuvable, de cacher mes sentiments, même si j'avais du mal à me montrer vraiment aimable. Je ne fis pas comprendre à cette fille que je ne l'appréciais pas comme je l'aurais fait dans le passé, je me contentai de rester à l'écart c'était leur groupe, leur ami(e)s, pas les miens. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'ami(e)s, et je n'en voulais pas. Lorsqu'on les perd, on en souffre et je n'avais pas besoin de ça en plus.

Je compris pourquoi le nom de Tyson me disait quelque chose lorsque Kai arriva, c'était son équipe, les blade quelque chose. J'essayai de l'esquiver en allant dans la chambre que m'avait attribuée « papy » (c'est lui qui m'avait demandé de l'appeler ainsi), mais il m'y rejoignit.

- Hm… Kimi, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi es-tu là ?

Je restai silencieuse, pourtant je savais qu'il n'aimait pas ça, mais il soupira.

- Puisque tu ne veux pas répondre à ma question, enchaina-t-il, réponds donc à ça : qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Toi, répondis-je, et aussi un peu Voltaire.

Il me considéra un moment.

- Voltaire ? répéta-t-il incrédule. Tu es une de ses sbires ?

- Plus maintenant, il est mort, annonçai-je.

Il essaya de trouver un quelconque signe de mensonge mais en vain.

- Au moins, je serais tranquille, déclara-t-il, et pourquoi moi ?

- Je ne répondrais pas, murmurai-je, pas pour le moment du moins.

Il soupira, ça l'agaçait. Il voulait une réponse mais je n'étais pas prête à lui donner. Il resta un moment à me regarder puis se détourna et rejoignit les autres.

Ils restèrent assez tard, ce qui me surprit un peu. Ils mangèrent avec nous le midi et également le soir avant de regagner leur chez eux.

Quand ils se couchèrent, je regagnai la chambre et m'installai à la fenêtre, je n'avais pas sommeil, je ne me sentais pas de dormir. La brise fraiche de la nuit me parvint avec soulagement, ça me faisait du bien, il ne faisait pas très chaud la journée mais assez pour que je puisse accueillir le froid avec joie. Je finis par m'endormir ainsi.

Le soleil et la chaleur me réveillèrent trop tôt à mon goût, mes membres étaient engourdis par la position et il me fallu quelques minutes pour en retrouver pleinement usage. Etrangement, en descendant dans la cuisine, j'y trouvais Kai accompagné de Tyson. Je les regardai un instant puis me rendit compte de l'erreur.

- Pourquoi Kai est ici ? demandai-je.

Le concerné soupira.

- J'ai réveillé Tyson, puisque monsieur a besoin d'une nounou, répondit-il, nous avons un tournois dans pas longtemps et il faudrait qu'il s'entraine.

Tyson bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et me regarda en souriant.

- Kai est une vraie mère poule, me dit-il.

Kai, une mère poule ? Je rigolai, j'avais du mal à l'imaginer, lui, dans ce rôle de surprotecteur et pourtant il semblait que c'était le cas avec son équipe. Comme je les enviais ! Eux, ils avaient le droit de se montrer amical avec lui, de lui parler comme à un ami, de « s'amuser » avec lui et autre, moi, je n'avais pas tout ça, si eux le pouvait, moi aussi, en me battant je pouvais avoir tout ça. J'avais plus de chance maintenant qu'il avait oublié tout le mal que je lui avais fait, et pourtant… je ressentais le besoin de tout lui avouer… comme si… ça me permettait de moins culpabiliser.

Les jours défilaient, il m'évitait, du moins, j'en avais l'impression. Lorsque je me trouvai à proximité, il changeait d'endroit. Comme s'il avait comprit que j'avais quelque chose de pas très plaisant à lui annoncer. Pourtant, il le fallait à tout prix, il devait m'écouter, me laisser la chance de m'expliquer. Je finis par parvenir à le coincer, lorsqu'il était dans sa chambre en train de s'habiller après sa douche.

- Kai, murmurai-je en fermant la porte derrière moi, il faut à tout prix que je te parle.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, me contra-t-il, on doit aller s'entrainer.

Je me postai devant la porte, en vue de l'empêcher de passer et profitai qu'il n'avait pas terminé de s'habiller pour continuer.

- Lorsque nous étions à l'abbaye tout les deux, je t'ai fait du mal, beaucoup de mal mais c'était dans le seul but de te protéger ! Si Voltaire avait comprit que je… t'appréciais il t'aurait fait du mal et je ne voulais pas ! Je ne voulais pas te blesser non plus mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix !

Il arrêta son geste et se tourna vers moi. Son torse, nu, était couvert de cicatrice, on voyait parfaitement chaque trais caractérisant ses muscles très développés, malgré les blessures, son corps n'en restait pas moins parfait. J'étais perdue dans sa contemplation lorsqu'il parla et quelques mots m'échappèrent.

- …avais pas besoin ! disait-il. Mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir non plus.

Il regarda ses cicatrices et continua.

- Tu n'es pas à l'origine de tout ça, je n'ai pas de raison de t'en vouloir mais dans ce cas, ne recommence plus. Je veux bien faire un trais là-dessus si tu me promets que ça n'arrivera plus.

- Je te le promets, soufflai-je en continuant de le dévorer des yeux.

Sentant mon regard il rosit et enfila son t-shirt à la hâte. Puis il m'observa quelques instants qui me parurent durer une éternité.

- Par contre, je ne mentais pas, déclara-t-il enfin, nous devons aller nous entrainer, tu peux te joindre à nous si tu le désires.

Je souris, depuis que je « squattais » chez « papy », Kai ne m'avait pas réellement adressé la parole et encore moins pour me proposer de l'accompagner entrainer son équipe.

- Oui ! m'empressai-je d'accepter.

Kai avait changé, pas physiquement, mais côté personnalité ce n'était plus la même chose, le Kai vraiment aussi froid qu'un iceberg n'était plus, à la place, il était simplement froid comme… l'hiver en France. Doux et agréable comme il pouvait être glacial et implacable. J'allais me doucher à mon tour et enfilait des vêtements neufs. Je rejoignis Kai rapidement, il m'attendait devant la porte, prêt à partir. Il était venu « s'installer » chez les Granger quelques semaines après moi, l'hôtel lui revenant cher, « papy » lui avait proposé de l'héberger et il avait accepté. J'avais pensé à ce moment là que l'approcher me serait plus simple mais je me trompais, il avait été davantage sur ses gardes. Cependant, ce que j'avais réussi à faire aujourd'hui, (à savoir, lui parler) m'avait permis une ouverture. Je pensai possible qu'après cela je puisse m'entendre avec lui.

L'entrainement se passa plutôt bien, amusant avec les pitreries de Tyson (je me surpris à en rire) et sérieux avec Kai. Je me laissais un peu plus aller depuis ma rapide discussion avec Kai le matin même, et tout le monde le remarqua. J'avais quelque peu retrouvé le sourire, mais j'avais surtout retrouvé l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir me rapprocher de Kai, de pouvoir être une amie pour lui, et plus même. J'étais peut-être trop optimiste mais je voulais y croire ! Et j'y croyais, j'y croirais ! Car je le voulais vraiment. « L'espoir fait vivre », peut-être bien que c'était le cas en effet, c'était ce qui m'avait fait vivre jusqu'à maintenant alors pourquoi pas encore ?

Après l'entrainement, on alla manger et pour le dessert nous prîmes une glace pour le bon plaisir de Tyson, je découvris ainsi que Kai raffolé de ce genre de chose. Puis ils retournèrent s'entrainer et je restais assise entre Kenny et Hilary à les regarder s'entrainer. Pour mon plus grand étonnement, à la fin de la journée Kai proposa une promenade sur la plage et éventuellement, de se relaxer en se baignant. Tout le monde accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et c'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvâmes sur la plage à regarder les garçons « barboter » dans la mer. En regardant comment Hilary se comportait avec eux, j'avais l'impression d'une mère avec ses nombreux enfants ou d'une nounou envahissante. Malheureusement, j'étais plus qu'exténuée à cause de la chaleur de la journée et de mon manque de repos, allongeai sur la plage je fini par m'y endormir. Même si je dormais, j'entendais encore le bruit des vagues, les rires, les murmures, comme si je m'étais juste mise à me concentrer sur les sons environnant. Au bout de ce qui me sembla être une heure, j'entendis les garçons sortir de l'eau en chuchotant, Hilary avait du les prévenir que je m'étais assoupis. Au son de leurs pas je devinais qu'ils s'étaient approchés de moi.

- Quand elle dort elle est moins effrayante ! dit la voix de Tyson.

- Tu la trouves effrayante ? s'enquit Ray.

- Evidement ! approuva Max.

- Même Kai est aussi doux qu'un agneau comparé à elle, renchérit Tyson.

- J'aimerais bien connaitre votre définition de l'expression « doux comme un agneau », intervient Kenny.

- Silence ! ordonna Kai.

Il avait parlé à voix basse mais ça avait sonné comme une menace et les autres se turent.

- Il n'est pas très tard, on reste encore Kai ? demanda Ray.

- Restez si vous voulez, je la ramène, répondit le capitaine, avec le bouquant que vous faites elle se réveillera sinon, Tyson, ton grand-père est là ou il a prévu de sortir ?

- Il a dit qu'il allait rendre visite à un ami qui est à l'hôpital, répondit Tyson.

Le silence s'installa, comme s'il réfléchissait.

- Emmènes-la chez moi, proposa Kenny, ma mère sera sans doute d'accord.

- Oui, merci, approuva Kai.

Je le sentis me soulever de terre.

- La vache ! Ce qu'elle est légère ! murmura Kai. On dirait qu'elle n'a pas mangé depuis des mois.

- C'est pas elle qui est légère Kai, c'est toi qui est trop musclé, se moqua Tyson, comment passes-tu les portes ?

- Au moins, contrairement à toi ce n'est pas tout mou, soupira Hilary.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, même Kai sembla étouffer son fou rire. Il les salua et me porta jusqu'à chez Kenny et frappa à la porte. Quelqu'un ouvrit, sûrement sa mère, pensais-je en entendant la voix.

- Kai, qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demanda une voix de femme.

- Elle s'est endormit sur la plage, il fait trop froid pour la laisser comme ça et elle ne devait pas être très bien installé, de plus, avec tout le bruit qu'ils font je me demande comment elle arrive à dormir, expliqua-t-il, comme le grand-père de Tyson est sortit et que cet idiot n'a pas prit les clés nous ne pouvons pas rentrer, puis-je la laisser ici ?

- Oui bien sûr, entres, le convia-t-elle, tu sais où sont les chambres.

- Oui, répondit Kai en s'y dirigeant, merci.

Il m'allongea avec précaution comme si j'avais été une poupée de porcelaine, je le sentis s'assoir sur le lit, à côté de moi. J'espérai rester ainsi, encore à moitié consciente pour savoir s'il resterait à mes côtés toutes la nuit, mais je fini par sombrer dans un vrai sommeil de loir.

Je m'éveillai en sursaut le lendemain, m'attendant à ce qu'il ait disparu, mais il s'était endormit à moitié avachis sur moi. Je le regardai en rougissant, je ne m'étais vraiment pas attendu à ça. Je ne pouvais pas me lever, sa masse de muscle était bien trop lourde, enfin, c'est ce que je ferais croire, je ne voulais pas me lever, même si la position n'était pas très confortable elle me convenait.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se leva rapidement et s'excusa, il était légèrement rouge et je souris, c'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi gêné.

- Ne t'excuses pas, je serais bien resté comme ça plus longtemps, le rassurai-je.

Il sembla encore plus gêné et détourna la tête, je réprimais un fou rire, Kai rouge et gêné c'était quelque chose à voir ! Je jubiler de le voir ainsi, ça prouvait qu'il n'était pas insensible au sexe opposé, mais est-ce qu'il était comme cela avec toutes les filles ? Ou pouvais-je espérer qu'il ne l'était qu'avec moi ? Une chose était sûre, il ne semblait pas considérer Hilary comme une vraie fille et ça m'arrangeait bien car ainsi dans l'équipe je n'avais pas de concurrentes potentielle, surtout qu'elle semblait complètement éprise de cette horreur de Tyson mais comme on dit « tout les goûts sont dans la nature ».

Il se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea, je rougis.

- Quoi ? demandai-je gênée.

- Je me souviens de tout, déclara-t-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

- De vraiment tout, continua-t-il, seulement, comparé à avant, maintenant que j'ai « changé », je réalise des choses que je ne voyais pas avant. Comme par exemple que tu n'as jamais vraiment été une ennemie. Ce n'était pas contre moi comme tu me l'as dit la dernière fois, tu disais la vérité.

Je restai bouche-bée, après toutes les fois où j'avais tenté de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas après lui que j'en avais et que je m'étais faite remballé, il suffisait juste que monsieur ce soit trouvé des ami(e)s pour comprendre ce que je ressentais ! Je soupirais, ça me faisait tout de même plaisir qu'il l'ai réalisé, mais je voulais plus que ça moi ! Il s'approcha, je devinais que j'avais sûrement craqué et m'étais mise à pleurer en voyant son regard inquiet et désolé, j'essuyé rageusement mes larmes et soutenais son regard.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il, je n'aurais sans doute pas dû le dire ?

- Si, le contredis-je, c'est juste moi qui suis trop sensible, rien de plus.

Il me regarda un moment, semblant chercher à déceler un mensonge, en vain sembla-t-il, puis il sourit légèrement.

- Tu as faim ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, un peu, avouai-je.

Il sortit et je m'assis sur le lit, il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi manger et m'invita à me servir.

- Merci, dis-je.

- C'est normal, répondit-il en se servant, c'est la mère à Kenny qui a fait tout ça, lui est chez Tyson comme nous lui avons emprunté sa chambre.

Je mangeai également tout en l'observant et il se tourna vers moi, remarquant mon regard alors je baissai les yeux.

- Tu es belle, Kimi, murmura-t-il.

Je rougis et il rigola gentiment, voilà que maintenant il se moquait de moi ! Kai avait bien changé, je pensais à une vengeance de sa part pour tout ce que je lui avais fait subir mais il saisit mon menton entre son pouce et son index et me fit relever la tête, ses yeux se plantèrent dans les miens et il approcha dangereusement son visage du miens. Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent lentement des miennes, je sentais mon coeur battre à la chamade tandis qu'il approchait de plus en plus, il s'arrêta lorsque nos lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques millimètre et je franchis doucement la distance qui les séparaient, échangeant ainsi avec lui un baisé passionné. Cette scène, semblable à un rêve, me restera à jamais gravée dans le coeur, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus ! Lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent mon coeur jouait encore du tamtam, en mettant une main sur son torse je sentis que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir le coeur dans cet état et je fermais les yeux en me blottissant contre lui pendant qu'il me caressait les cheveux.

- Tu sais, quand je t'ai dis que je me souvenais de tout, marmonna-t-il, je parlais aussi de mes sentiments pour toi.

End


End file.
